1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to mobile communication, and more particularly, to a method and system for preventing a user equipment (UE) from entering into a permanent out of service (OOS) state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A registration reject associated with a permanent cause is received from a network when a UE or a subscriber identity module (SIM) is not permitted to access services provided by the network. However, there are several scenarios in which the network issues the registration reject associated with the permanent cause even though the UE or the SIM is permitted to access the services provided by the network.
One such scenario may occur when the UE tries to register on a public land mobile network (PLMN) other than a home PLMN. More particularly, this scenario may occur when the UE tries to access a cell associated with a visited PLMN, which is not in contract with the home PLMN of the UE.
In response, the network issues the registration reject associated with the permanent cause, rather than issuing a registration reject associated with a temporary cause. As a result, the UE is unable to identify false registration reject causes issued by the network. The issuance of false registration reject causes results in the UE entering into a permanent OOS state until a next “power on” operation of the UE.